The Daughter of Bellona
by avatarrara
Summary: Seven years ago, my life was thrown upside down. Seven years later, after many adventures and hardships, I have been shaped into the person I am now. I used to be a girl from Puerto Rico. I used to be a handmaiden of one of the greatest sorceresses. I am now one of the leaders of a Roman legion. I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, and this is my untold journey.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**AN: This was written before the release of Blood of Olympus so Reyna's backstory is different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

Eight months.

It has been eight months since my best friend and fellow praetor, Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, vanished. It seemed like he had vanished into thin air. We could not find a single trace of him on America and there was nothing from the gods that could help us.

Nevertheless, we continued searching. I continued searching. Those eight months have been filled with pain and loneliness (oh and a pesky augur and legacy of Apollo called Octavian who keeps on urging me to hold a praetor election. Does he think I'm stupid? Isn't it obvious that he wants to become praetor himself and forget about Jason?) But now that I think about it, they're not the worse I've experienced before.

Glancing around the principia to make sure that there was no one else here, I put Camp Jupiter's annoying but essential paperwork down on the already clustered wooden table filled with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computer, daggers and a large bowl of jelly beans. Walking to the wall on my right, I lifted the purple velvet back to reveal a board covered with photos. I smirked. No one, and I repeat, no one, knows about this. Not even Lupa who, I suppose, is our godly guardian. The only ones who knows about this is Jason and I (oh and all the past praetors).

When we first became praetors, we wanted somewhere to put our personal things that no one else could see. We had our own praetor house, but we wanted something close to us where we worked. Therefore, we found this. Yes, _FOUND._ I think that it's like something that the previous praetors wanted to tell us; no matter how tired or pressured you are, there is always something that can comfort you.

I smiled looked at the already over-crowded board. Some of the photos were bright and shiny whereas others were faded, turning yellow and curling at the corners. There wasn't even any space left to squeeze another pin in. There were photos of everything. From our early childhood (for me at least although there weren't a lot) to our years at camp. From celebrations to everyday life.

In the middle of the board was the most recent picture. It showed Jason and I standing with our friends behind the praetor's table in the mess hall at the feast after our victory on Mt Othyrs. We had been praetors for six months then. All of us were still wearing our golden armour and we still had small cuts and scrapes all over us, but none of us cared. It was the most peace we have had in a couple of years. We were laughing and joking like never before. I was the happiest that I had been for a long time.

I stifled a laugh when I saw the next one. It was taken at Jason and I's introductory feast when we were announced praetors. Both of us were wearing our brand-new purple cape over our gold battle armour. We both had smiles on our faces. It had been my wish ever since I first came to camp to be a praetor. I was so inspired by my first praetors. Meanwhile… Jason looked so embarrassed! Even though he is the son of Jupiter and people expected him to lead them, he is uncomfortable with all the attention. Actually, as far as I know, people have expected him to become praetor ever since he set foot in camp (which was when he was three).

My eyes caught another photo. This photo was less recent. It was four years ago when I first came to camp. It showed Jason, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and I together on the hill in New Rome. We looked very young. They are my closest friends even though we were in different cohorts; they are all from the Fifth and I am from the First. Those were happy times. Times when we didn't have to worry about a war looming over us, only the occasional monsters.

Next to it was a photo that I didn't like but couldn't get rid of it either. It showed Hylla and I at C.C's Spa and Resort at the height of its prime. I was wearing a silky white sleeveless Greek-style dress, with my hair in an intricate braid over my left shoulder and make up. Hylla was wearing her normal attendant uniform; a blue business suit with make-up and hair in a ponytail. We looked so happy with our arms around each other's shoulders. That was _before _that idiot Percy Jackson and his friend Annabeth Chase came.

Gods. _Hylla_. I haven't heard from her since… the day when I came to camp. That was four years ago. I hope she is fine and safe. Our relationship with each other had been fine, from our early childhoods in Puerto Rico to our time at C.C's Spa and Resort. However, I will always regret the last conversation with each other. We had an argument over Hylla leaving for the Amazons. Now, I am not even in contact with her.

However, the photo that caught my attention more than any was the oldest one on the board. It was faded and curling at the corners. It is the only family photo that I have. It showed my father, a thirteen-year-old Hylla and a nine-year-old me at our family home in Puerto Rico. But there was one more person in the photo. Bellona. It was the first time that I have seen her. Back then, I did not know who she was. I did not know that she was a Roman goddess and that I was a Roman demigod. I was still a carefree and innocent young girl who could speak both Spanish and English. I don't even remember taking a photo at that time. All I remember is shouting.

I sighed. My past is something that I have never told anyone else. Not even Jason. But these past eight months have given me lots of time to think. I have often found myself in front of this board, thinking about my past.

I thought back to the day when everything changed for me. The day when my childhood vanished.

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_


	2. Bellona

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**AN: There are English translations for the Spanish words at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Bellona**

I pushed open the plain white door to our apartment in San Juan, Puerto Rico. The first thing that I noticed were the shards of glass and broken bottles on the living room's floor. Looking around, I found the source, my _padre__**(1)**_,lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and one arm hanging off. Another bottle was in his other hand. Just as I thought he was asleep, he said hoarsely,

_"Reyna. ¿Puedes conseguirme otra botella?" __**(2)**_

Closing the door behind me, I sighed. This is what I see every afternoon when I come home from school. I don't even know why or how he drinks so much. The funny thing is that during the day when he is at work, he is the most polite and hardworking employee you could find. The moment he enters the house after work in the afternoon, he grabs a bottle and starts to drink. No matter how hard Hylla and I try to stop him, he always continues. Luckily, he falls asleep after a few bottles. The bad thing is that when he wakes up, he is very, very drunk. And when he is drunk, there is no saying what he can do. Once, when I was much younger, he almost threw a bottle at me. It just missed. As a result, Hylla and I usually kept to our rooms when he is drunk. I hate to admit this but I was often scared by him.

You might be wondering why I think in English instead of Spanish despite the fact that Spanish is my main language and that school is taught in it. Usually, I speak and write in Spanish at school and public places. At home, I speak and write in both Spanish and English. I think in both English and Spanish, English mostly. This is because I want to be able to communicate well if I go to America one day. Also, apparently, my mother comes from America.

My _madre_ _**(3)**_. For my whole life, I have been wondering who she is, what she looks like and what her personality is like. I have never seen her and there are no images of her around the apartment. I don't even know what her name is. All these years, there is a gaping hole inside me. A missing part of my life that a mother usually fills. I have always wondered why she left our father and us. Even though I feel angry and alone by her departure, I know, deep down, that she had her reasons. Also, what life would be like if she was here with us? Would father still be drinking? I don't know.

Over the years, Hylla has helped me out a bit. Since I was born four years after her, she remembers a vague image of our mother. Tall, black-haired, sharp cheekbones. She looked like a warrior apparently. Hylla seems to resent mother less than me. _'Probably because she met her a couple of times,'_ I contemplated.

Anyway, I was going to fulfil his wish and get him another bottle from the kitchen (despite the fact that I deeply do not want to), when I realised that there were snores coming from the sofa. _'Well that was quick today,'_ I thought. _'It's usually so much longer. Hours sometimes.'_ Putting my school bag down beside the kitchen table, I was getting ready to have some afternoon tea when the front door creaked open.

"Reyna? Are you home?" my sister Hylla called.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen. Don't wake _padre_ _**(1)**_ up!" I called back.

Hylla is thirteen. She looks like _madre_ _**(3)**_ a lot apparently with long black hair and dark obsidian eyes, like mine. She also has very high cheekbones like our mother. To me, Hylla is more than a sister. She is like a mother to me. Ever since our mother left us just after my birth and father started drinking, Hylla has helped care for me.

"It was quick today," Hylla commented, glancing at _padre__**(1)**_.

"Yeah" I answered.

"How was school?" Hylla asked.

"The usual. What do you want for afternoon tea?" I asked her.

"Anything would do," she responded.

School was fine, with the exception of ADHD and dyslexia, which both Hylla and I had. It's quite annoying, being unable to fully read neither English nor Spanish and having the concentration span of a goldfish (which was to say, practically non-existent). However, we have learnt to deal with our problems to some extent, so they are not as troublesome as they used to be.

So we settled down for the only time in the entire day where we can be ourselves and not worry about the danger that is our _padre__**(1)**_. This was the only time where Hylla and I could be sisters and have fun.

Soon, the shadows lengthened and cast monstrous shapes on the floor. The room was bathed in a warm red light and the sky turned into a beautiful display of vivid red, purple, dark orange and blue that shone above the San Juan skyline. The nearby lake reflected all this, making it look like the very image of paradise. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. Every night, it is up to Hylla and I to make dinner. To make things worse, our father always criticises our cooking. I mean, seriously? We are 13 and 9-year-old young girls. We are NOT professional cooks who can have every dish at the correct flavour. We can only do our best.

Half-way through dinner, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone tonight?" asked Hylla.

"No. Are you?" I answered with a frown.

Sighing, I put my fork down and went to open the door. Standing in front of the door was a young woman.

"Hello Reyna. You have grown a lot since I have last seen you," she stated. She had a slight American accent, but it wasn't very noticeable. My first thoughts were _'What does an American want with us? We don't even know any Americans.'_

She looked around twenty to twenty-five years old. Long, glossy, black hair in a side plait. High cheekbones. She had a regal look; like a queen. Her eyes were as black as obsidian. The woman was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which went all the way to her ankles, and sandals. She had many gold circlets on her wrists and a matching gold necklace. Her appearance seemed like an Ancient Roman goddess.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something familiar about her.

"How do you know my name? And what did you mean by 'last seen you'? Who are you?" I questioned cautiously and curiously. I casually moved so that I was in the doorway. I wasn't going to let some strange woman, who just happens to know my name, into the apartment.

"You'll see later. Is your father at home?" she asked, peering around me. If she noticed my movement, she didn't let it on.

I stiffened at the mention of my father. Again, if she took any notice of this action, she didn't let it show.

"Yes. I suppose you want to see him," I replied stiffly, stepping aside to let her in. She's probably one of father's co-workers.

"My name is Bellona," she introduced in a warm tone as she entered the apartment. I nodded, accepting her introduction. However, I couldn't help thinking, _'Well, that was a surprise. Why would one of his co-workers introduce herself to me?'_

Hylla came hurrying towards me. As the sight of Bellona, she stiffened and froze.

"Hello Hylla. It has been a long time," Bellona greeted my sister.

This was getting weirder. How would Hylla know one of father's co-workers? None of them ever came to visit father before. I mean, unless they met on the streets (which was highly unlikely), she knew Bellona. I threw her a look that meant _"You know her?"_. However, the look that she gave me, told me,_"I'll tell you later." _There was something weird going on here.

Bellona paused when she saw our father, sleeping on the sofa with one arm hanging off. Bottles were still everywhere. A small smile appeared on her face. It almost seemed like she was plotting something evil.

"Ahhh. This can be easily fixed," she half muttered to herself.

Bending down, she kissed our father's forehead. For a moment, I just stood there stunned. Every single fibre in my body seemed to be frozen. '_Wait a moment. Bellona just kissed father?' _I thought_. 'This situation is turning bizarre.' _Hylla appeared less shocked than me, but nevertheless, she was still surprised. Her mouth was open in a perfect 'o'. Then as if by magic, _padre__**(1)**_ stirred and woke up, completely not drunk.

If it was possible for me to be any more stunned by this strange turn of events than I already was, I would be.

"What….Who…..Bellona!" father muttered as he groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. His face turned into one of surprise when he saw Bellona right in front of him a large smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

That's it. From the tone of father's voice when he exclaimed 'Bellona!' it was clear that she was not his co-worker. Then who was she? How did father know Bellona? How did Hylla know her? Why am I left out? _What was going on here?_ These thoughts were zooming around inside my head at the speed of light trying to chase answers that didn't exist. I felt my temper rising, like lava out of a volcano. I needed answers now!

"Time out. Completely. What is going on here? _Padre__**(1)**_ how do you know Bellona? Who are you Bellona? WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. HERE!?" I shouted louder with each passing word. I was fed up with all this. What is this big secret that they all know and I do not?

The adults turned around to face me. They both seemed startled, as if just realising that I was there.

"Calm down Reyna. Shouting is not going to get us anywhere. Why don't we sit down?" Bellona suggested in a calm tone. Meanwhile, father stared at me like he has just seen me for the first time. Ignoring both of them, I demanded to Bellona in the most commanding tone I could manage

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you are."

Soft laughter came from Bellona. "Looks like you have my temper. I suppose you should know. "

Wait. What? _Her_ temper? This was out of control now. But no matter how confusing this was, I was nowhere near prepared for the next five words.

"I am your mother, Reyna," Bellona told me softly, bending down to meet my eyes.

* * *

For a few moments, blank shock was all I registered somewhere in the depths of my frozen mind. Only one sentence went round and round. Bellona is my mother. _Bellona is my mother?_

Snapping out of my shock, I considered it. Well that explains a lot. It explains how Hylla and _padre__**(1)**_ both recognised her. It also explains how there was something familiar about her when I first saw her. I was seeing an older version of Hylla and I.

"I…" I was at an utter loss for words. What was I supposed to say? Be angry and demand where she was for the past nine years? Or be happy that she was here? I think that deep down, despite the anger that I am showing, I am feeling very glad and happy that I have finally met her. After all, this is what I have been looking forward to my whole life, right? Finally meeting my mother and getting to know her.

"I know it's hard for you to accept that I am your mother. However, it is the truth. You can ask your father if you like," Bellona told me gently. Facing Hylla, she addressed her older daughter, "Hylla, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" When she said that, I noticed that her tone was more commanding than suggestive. '_How do people speak like that?' _I wondered.

As Hylla was leaving for the kitchen for her talk with _mother_, she threw me an apologetic look that said _"I'm sorry. I'll try to explain to you as much as I can later."_

"They're nice," I mumbled glancing at my father out of the corner of my eye, "to leave me with a father that I have no idea how to act towards."

That was the awkward truth. Despite the fact that I have lived with him for my whole life, I have the least idea how to interact with him. Whenever I see him, he is always drunk and not noticing those around him, including his own daughters. In the morning when he is not drunk, I only sometimes get a glimpse of him. As a result, I don't really know how to interact with him.

"Um…" I awkwardly started. This was soooooo awkward! How on earth am I supposed to interact with someone I don't really even know!?

"_No te o Hylla he tratado bien, ¿verdad?"__**(4)**_ the low voice of my _padre__**(1)**_ entered my mind.

It was those words that sparked my temper again. He just realised. JUST realised. After nine years of bad treatment from him, HE JUST REALISED!? DOES HE KNOW WHAT PAIN AND FEAR I WENT THROUGH IN ALL THOSE YEARS!? DOES HE KNOW HOW MUCH I USED TO WISH FOR A FATHER WHO ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME?!

I spun around angrily. "YOU. JUST. REALISED." I punctuated each word with more and more force and more and more anger. 'YOU JUST REALISED THAT YOU HAVEN'T TREATED YOUR ONLY DAUGHTERS WELL. YOU. JUST. REALISED. DO YOU KNOW THAT I USED TO AND STILL FEAR MY OWN FATHER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WISHED FOR SOMEONE TO CARE FOR ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER? DO YOU KNOW THAT I USED TO WANT TO HAVE A FATHERLY FIGURE IN MY LIFE TO GUIDE ME AROUND? YOU. JUST. REALISED. AFTER NINE YEARS!"

My face was red from all that anger and I was breathing heavily. The whole time, I had stared into his eyes, making him understand. FORCING him to understand all the pain and abandonment that I have experienced. Just then, I was aware of shouting coming from the direction of the kitchen. Looks like I'm not the only one upset with a parent.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed my father frozen in his spot. His jaw was on the ground as he stared at me, as if seeing me clearly for the first time.

"I…."my father stuttered. "I didn't know. Reyna, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know that you went through all that pain. I…."

"SORRY? NINE YEARS OF PAIN AND FEELING ALONE, YOU APOLOGISE WITH 'I'M SORRY'? WELL, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY, THEN THAT IS WHAT I WILL SAY. _'I'M SORRY'_ BUT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU CANNOT GIVE ME MY NINE YEARS BACK IN ONE MINUTE!" I shouted, fully letting out nine years of harsh feelings towards him. I will never forgive him. It doesn't matter what he says or does, I will never forgive him.

Turning my back on him and taking deep breaths to calm myself, I mumbled to him

"It doesn't matter. Forget about what I just said."

Someone tutted behind me.

"Your temper really is terrible. You need to learn to control it, Reyna, or else, one day, it will cause you lots of trouble," Bellona told me. Hylla followed her. Her cheeks were tinted pink. I took notice of that and decided to ask her later. Along with everything else.

I didn't know what to say. I knew that my temper was short, but I never grew angry for no reason. Anyway, what sort of trouble can my temper get me into?

"Well then, I'd better get going. It takes a while to go back to America you know," Bellona declared.

"Wait! You're going? Already? But you just got here!" I exclaimed. The person that I had wished to meet, finally came, but is leaving after such a short time.

"Don't worry, Reyna. I will meet you again someday. In the meantime, good luck and goodbye, Hylla and Reyna," Bellona told me.

Oh her way out, she whispered something to my _padre__**(1)**_ , who nodded and left the room, without a glance at us. That left Hylla and I, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Turning around to face a silent Hylla, I demanded

"Well…. Are you going to explain or not?"

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: The English translations**

**(1) father**

**(2) "Reyna. Can you get me another bottle?"**

**(3) mother**

**(4) "I haven't treated you or Hylla well, have I?"**


	3. The Truth (Hylla's POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**AN: There are English translations for the Spanish words at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Truth (Hylla's POV)**

As I followed Bellona into the kitchen, I got my first close look at my mother in years. _Padre_** (1) **was right when he said that I looked like my mother. Bellona looked around twenty to twenty-five years old with long, glossy, black hair in a side plait and high cheekbones. She had a regal look; like a queen. Her eyes were as black as obsidian; like mine and Reyna's. Bellona was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which went all the way to her ankles, and sandals. She had many gold circlets on her wrists and a matching gold necklace.

'_What did she want to talk to me about?'_ I thought. If she was going to tell me that she is my mother, then there is no need. I already know that Bellona is my mother. After all, I was there when Reyna was born.

"Right," Bellona told me as we settled down around the kitchen table. "Before we start, I need you to promise me that you will not tell Reyna any of what I am going to tell you."

Wait? Why? Why can't Reyna know? A sound of protest erupted from my lips, but she held up a hand and broke me off.

"I know that you are going to say that this is unfair and that Reyna has every right to know what you are going to know. However, I promise that Reyna will know this information, but not now. It may overwhelm her and….well….cause trouble. She is too young to know this yet and I want her to enjoy her childhood for as long as she can," Bellona promised.

I had to try hard to hold back my snort of laughter. Reyna's childhood? She might be nine, but she understands everything that is going around her like a teenager, possibly like an adult and more than me! If there is one thing that she hates, it is not being told other stuff that other people already know but she doesn't. The previous scene at the living room was enough proof of her short and unpredictable temper which was the result of secrets kept from her. Her childhood, meanwhile, was taken away from her the moment _padre_** (1) **stopped caring for her and started to care about his bottles more.

"Do I have your word?" Bellona voice bought me out of my thoughts.

"….Yes," I muttered, not completely meeting her eyes. I couldn't say anything else could I?

"Good," Bellona started. I think she noticed that I wasn't entirely happy with her conditions but knew that there was no other choice. Despite the fact that my curiosity was never as strong as Reyna's, I was getting curious. Curious about this mysterious information that she was going to tell me.

"As you know, I am your mother along with Reyna's. By now, you would know that my name is Bellona and that I come from America. However, that is not the full truth," she continued.

A frown started to appear on my forehead. I don't understand why she is telling me all this again. She already knows that I know this. Why is she repeating it? Also, what more truth is there?

"What do you know about Ancient Roman mythology?" she asked, staring straight into my eyes which are so like hers.

What? Out of all the things I expected her to say, it was definitely not this. Why was she interested in my knowledge about the ancient myths and legends? I practically don't know anything. All I know is stuff from school. Even then, they barely touched the topic. After all, we are in Puerto Rico, not mainland America, and we concentrate more on Puerto Rican beliefs.

"Um….," I started, trailing off. "I was only taught a small amount at school. I just remember the fact that there were gods, goddesses and monsters."

"Correct. Do you remember any gods or goddesses?" inquired Bellona, her eyes still not leaving mine.

A hazy image of my teacher droning on about the Ancient Roman gods and goddesses of the myths and legends while pointing to weird pictures on the board, drifted to the surface of my mind. Jupiter. Neptune. Pluto. Juno. Mars. I think those were the names of some of the deities, well in English at least.

"Um… Jupiter. Neptune. Pluto. Juno. Mars. Were they some of them?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under her extremely sharp gaze.

"Yes they were," Bellona confirmed. I don't know if it was a trick of the light or not, but I swear that I saw a grimace when I mentioned some of the gods and goddesses. It seemed like she was remembering something unpleasant that happened in the past that involved them. Something _personal_. But that's impossible. The Ancient Roman gods and goddesses couldn't be alive. They only existed in myths and legends of Ancient Rome.

"The Ancient Roman gods and goddesses often had children with humans, or mortals. These children were called half-bloods or demigods." Bellona informed me.

I was getting extremely confused. What does Ancient Roman mythology have anything to do with me? I mean, thank you very much for teaching me the facts, but how is that going to help me in my future at Puerto Rico? I mean, am I going to be going to work in the future, sprouting random gods and goddesses, like 'Do you know that Jupiter and Neptune were Ancient Roman gods?' in the middle of a conference?

"I am telling you this because you are a demigod, Hylla. Both you and Reyna are. I am Bellona, the Roman goddess of war."

* * *

I sat there for a minute blankly staring at her, blinking stupidly. Excuse me? What did she just say? I'm a _**demigod**_? As in Romulus and Remus, who were twin sons of Mars? A demigod?

"You…me…..Reyna…..what…..demigod?" I was at a complete loss for words. I couldn't even manage a full sentence. It seemed like I had lost the function to move my jaws and tongue to form speech.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. It's also the reason why you and Reyna have ADHD, dyslexia and can see monsters. Demigods have the ability to see through the Mist, the supernatural force that prevents mortals or regular humans from comprehending mythical creatures or other supernatural occurrences. Monsters, of course, are part of mythical creatures," Bellona explained calmly, as if she told 12-year-old girls every day that they were demigods and their mother is an Ancient goddess from the myths and legends of Ancient Rome.

Something clicked in my mind. Monsters. That's what they were. Sometimes, I can see…creatures when I walk home from school. One day, Reyna came running to me saying that she saw this huge half-man, half-bull creature at the end of the street, but it vanished before she could get closer. She was very frightened and started thinking that she was hallucinating as no one else on the street gave a glance at it. This was pretty rare as Reyna didn't like showing her true emotions in front of others, even me. I had no idea what to do. I mean how can you comfort someone when you are seeing the same things but have absolutely no idea what they are? I could only reassure her that I could see them as well and that she was not hallucinating.

"Why? Why can we see monsters? And what are they doing here?" I asked, desperation creeping into my voice. If what she stated to me was true and Reyna and I were demigods, then I want to protect Reyna from any dangers in the mythology world.

Bellona sighed. "Demigods tend to attract monsters. They – you – have a scent that attracts monsters. The more powerful the demigod, the more monsters they will attract and the more dangerous the monsters will be. As my daughters, I suppose that you are both pretty powerful, but not as powerful as a child of the Big Three gods. You will learn about them later. Not to mention that two demigods together will obviously attract more monsters. However, you two are already better off than most demigods. Most of the monsters are in North America, so Puerto Rico doesn't have many. Even then, I've tried to help you and Reyna. Every time I notice a monster near you, I make it go back to mainland America. However, I cannot notice every single monster near you. That's why you and Reyna would have seen one or two monsters."

Her tone during this whole speech was sympathetic. But that didn't stop my temper from rising. She was basically saying that we attract monsters because of our heritage. Because we are daughters of a goddess? In other words, _she_ put us in danger?

"However, it is time for the two of you to get training and defend yourself from the monsters. The only way for you to do this is. This is for both you and Reyna to go to mainland America. There is somewhere where the two of you need to go to. It's called the Wolf House and it's located in Sonoma Valley in California on the west coast of America. All Roman demigods go there to start their training." Bellona said.

Wolf House? I'm pretty sure that I've heard of that place before. I dimly remember reading about it at school. Why we were reading about American places at a Puerto Rican school is beyond me. I think I remember something about being burnt down to ruins before it could have been occupied by its owners, the famous author Jack London, and his wife.

"Wolf House? Wasn't that built by Jack London and burnt down in a fire? Are you saying that he was a demigod?" I exclaimed. This was getting weirder and out of control. Famous people were actually demigods. What's next?

"So…You want us to travel thousands of kilometres to somewhere on the west coast of America. How are we going to do it? Are we going by sea? Are we going by land? YOU WANT TO LEAVE TWO YOUNG GIRLS TO TRAVEL ALONE TO AN UNKNOWN DESTINATION AND BELIEVE THAT THERE WILL BE NO DANGERS ON THE WAY? IF YOU SAY THAT THERE WILL BE MORE MONSTERS IN THE UNITED STATES THAN PUERTO RICO, ARE YOU SENDING US TO OUR DEATHS?!" I shouted at her.

My voice got louder and louder with each sentence. I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as a tomato now. I didn't realise, but sometime during my speech, I had stood up. My body was shaking from anger and my fists were tightly clenched at me sides. My breaths came out short and fast. In my anger, I could dimly hear shouting coming from the living room. Looks like I'm not the only one angry with a parent.

Suddenly, I sat down and looked at the ground, unable to meet Bellona's eyes. It's not like me to shout and get angry. My temper hardly rose, unlike Reyna's. Her temper was soooo short.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, still staring at the ground while taking deep breaths to calm myself down. My cheeks were still red, but this time, it was from embarrassment, not anger. "I just don't want Reyna to get into danger," I admitted quietly.

"Hylla. Look at me," Bellona ordered. During my whole show, she hadn't moved a single muscle. It was as if she expected me to react like that. Reluctantly, I peeled my eyes from the ground and raised them to identical ones opposite me.

"The life of a demigod is, and will be, never easy. It gets worse when you know the truth about you heritage. Your scent grows stronger and, naturally, more monsters come. Normally, it is up to the mortal parent to take the demigod, or demigods, to the Wolf House. In our situation, it's slightly different. Firstly, you are not in mainland America. Therefore, it will be harder for you and Reyna to get there. Secondly, your father….. he is in no condition to take both of you overseas. So I have come to tell you myself. Since, I have revealed to you your true identity, and my true identity, there is nothing left for you to do but to go," Bellona explained further, trying to get me to understand how dangerous our lives are going to become.

"But….I don't want to go. I don't want Reyna to have a different and dangerous life. I just want her to have an ordinary and happy life and be safe," I muttered. Personally, I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Reyna.

"I have informed you all of the things that you need to know. Now it's up to you and Reyna to decide if you want to go or not," Bellona stated, letting out a deep breath.

I was confused. I thought I wasn't supposed to tell Reyna all this. How am I going to get her to decide then?

"Make up something. Anything. Just make it sound that if she stayed here, her life will become more dangerous," Bellona answered, as if reading my thoughts. But then, goddesses could probably read other people's thoughts.

"There will be a boat waiting for you and Reyna at San Juan's port. There will be a sword-and-torch design on it, like this one," Bellona handed me a silver ring with the mentioned sword-and-torch design on it. "Give the ring to Reyna. She will need it in the future."

I pocketed the ring after staring at it curiously. It looked like any other ring apart from the design etched onto it. I wonder why and how Reyna will need it later.

"The boat will be there regardless of your decision. Hylla. You have to understand that this is for you and Reyna's own good. Demigods do not live long without any training. Furthermore, when you do get to your final destination, you need to give this to your leaders. Do not open it. They will know what to do with it," Bellona told me, handing me two parchment-coloured envelopes.

There was a long, awkward and empty silence where Bellona and I just regarded one another from opposite sides of the kitchen table. It was then that I realised that there were still shouts coming from the living room.

"Well….I have nothing else to say. Maybe, we should go and put an end to that shouting, don't you think? Reyna's throat must be sore by now. Oh and Hylla?" Bellona casually asked.

"Yeah?" I answered. Didn't she just tell me that she had nothing else to say?

"Both you and Reyna have very good English," she said as she got up and left the kitchen.

I sat there stunned for a minute. Did she just praise me? Without another word, I stood and followed Bellona out into the living room, my cheeks still flushed from our previous argument. The only different was that I had odd feeling of pride. After all, that was the first time in many, many years that a parent has praised me, and that parent just happened to be the mother that I have not seen since I was three. Who wouldn't be proud?

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: The English translations**

**(1) father**


	4. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Decision**

"Well?" I asked Hylla again, staring straight into her obsidian eyes, which just happen to be identical to mine. It seemed like both of us inherited our eyes from our mother, Bellona. "Are you going to explain or not?"

My sister let out a huge sigh. "You know everything already, Reyna. There isn't anything that I need to tell you about. I don't know any more than you do," she told me, not fully meeting my eyes. I noticed that she was clutching something parchment coloured, but I decided to not question her on that right now. If it is something that I need to know, she will tell me.

However, I don't know how I knew and I wasn't sure, but there was something about her tone, something not completely right, that just made me curious. Curious to find out what she was hiding from me. She had the tone of someone who knew things, but didn't want to tell others what they knew. There was definitely something not right. There was something more; she knew something that I did not, despite what she told me. I had a rising suspicion that it had something to do with Bellona's talk with her. After all, she was shouting at Bellona and Hylla never, EVER, gets angry. She gets annoyed at me, yes, but not angry. Her temper is practically the opposite of mine. Calm and controlled, unlike my quick and uncontrollable one.

"What did Bellona talk to you about?" I inquired, changing the question and subject suddenly, hoping that she might tell me. There were two outcomes from this. Firstly, if the talk was nothing special (which I didn't think it was), she would answer right away. Secondly, if it was…well I have a slight chance of getting an answer. She might respond without fully realising what I asked her. I didn't get my hopes up. I highly doubted that it was the first or second outcome. Hylla was very observant.

There was a long moment of silence where Hylla and I just stood there in the middle of the living room, with bottles still lying around, staring at each other. It was quite clear, now, that I was right. The question had caught her off guard, like I thought it would. I could tell that it did from the way her eyes widened very so slightly. It was something really small and unnoticeable. Only someone who knew my sister well would notice. On the other hand, she didn't say a single word, which meant that their talk was very important. It also guaranteed that it had something to do with me. If it didn't have anything to do with me, why wouldn't she tell me? I could almost see Hylla arguing with herself; about whether she should tell me or not. Naturally, my curiosity and need to find out what she was hiding from me, rose.

Finally after what seemed like hours (I have ADHD, remember?), Hylla spoke.

"Reyna. I'm really sorry but I really can't say. I promised Bellona before our talk that I would not tell anyone what happened between us. Believe me, I want to tell you. I think that you have a right to know. But promises are promises. However, I can tell you one thing: our lives are about to become more dangerous and more confusing," she responded, turning her face away and not meeting mine.

My not-completely-settled anger started to rise again. Why couldn't I know? I'm old enough to know what happens in the world, especially if it involves my life! I was about to open my mouth and yell and unleash a bucketful of questions on her, when I remembered something. I remembered Bellona's last words to me_: "You need to learn to control it, Reyna, or else, one day, it will cause you lots of trouble."_ She was talking about my quick, and sometimes uncontrollable, temper. Taking deep breaths, I forced myself to become calm down and hide my emotions. If I don't let my emotions show, my temper shouldn't be so uncontrollable, will it?

"Why?" I finally asked, desperation entering my voice, despite my attempts to hide it. "Why? What is happening? What is going on?" Obviously I needed more practice on hiding my emotions. Well…no one can perfect something in one go. Everyone needs practice.

Hylla refused to meet my pleading eyes. I absolutely hate being left in the dark about something. It makes me feel insignificant and untrustworthy.

"I can only say that we are very special people and as a result...people come after us," she unwillingly admitted, after another long pause.

What is so special about us? We're just normal human beings, like everyone else in this world. But the way she paused before people made me think that it wasn't people who were coming after us. I suddenly remembered the day when I rushed to my sister in fright because I had seen a huge half-man, half-bull creature at the end of the street. I thought I was hallucinating because no one else on the street gave it a glance and it vanished before I could have a closer look at it. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with that.

"Does it…have anything to do…with those…monsters….that I mentioned to you about?" I cautiously voiced my thoughts, my cheeks starting to burn. I hated having to tell Hylla about the…creatures…that I saw and admit to her that I was scared and didn't know what to do. I made me feel weak and like a little kid. I had seen way too many examples of what will happen to people if they showed a sign of weakness. Bullying, for example. I do not want to end up like that. I want to be strong and not appear weak to others.

Hylla threw a sharp glance at me. Her eyes seemed to show many emotions all at once. They also seemed to be judging me. Judging how much she should tell me. "…Maybe," she answered carefully. Her voice got an annoyed tone to it when she next spoke. "Seriously, Reyna. You will know everything soon enough. Just not right now. I need you to listen to me now."

Oh dear. My dear older sister is starting to get annoyed at me. This was such a rare event. Just wonderful. Notice the sarcasm?

"Right now, I just need you to make a decision. Ok, maybe not _right_ now, but soon. You know what I mean," Hylla continued. She sounded slightly nervous, as if she didn't like what she was saying. Her next question took me completely off guard. "Do you want to leave Puerto Rico?"

What? '_Did she just say 'Leave Puerto Rico?' Like for forever? Because of this unknown 'danger'?'_ I thought.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hylla beat me to it. Her next statements seemed to answer my thoughts.

"By leave Puerto Rico, I mean go overseas to America and not come back. I don't know how long we will stay there for. All I know is that the longer we stay here in Puerto Rico, the more dangerous our lives will be. And by danger, I mean injuries and possible death," Hylla explained.

My body seemed to not respond to my command. It seemed to be in a trance. I sucked in a sharp breath. _Death?_ Hylla had noticed my sharp intake of breath, as she winced and her eyes shone with guilt and sympathy.

"I'm really sorry, Reyna, but it's true. I didn't want to scare you. I know that you have friends here that you don't really want to leave. Look, it's getting late. Why don't you sleep on it and tell me tomorrow if you want to leave or not?" she hurriedly reassured me.

Just as she was about to leave, I shook myself out of my trance and asked the question that had been wandering in my head ever since she asked me if I wanted to leave Puerto Rico.

"What about you? Are you going to leave or not?" My voice came out harsh and squeaky. I winced at the weak sound of it.

When Hylla turned to answer my question, I was shocked by her look. Her eyes were filled with determination. There was no sign of any other emotion that I had previously seen. "I will go," she announced, her voice firm. There was no question about her decision. "With or without you, I will go. I want our lives to be safe, _your_ life to be safe. With me gone, it should be slightly safer for you. I believe that leaving Puerto Rico for America is the best choice that we have."

I was left shocked and alone in the living room when she turned and walked out. That answer wasn't the one that I was expecting…

* * *

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. I spent hours just staring at the ceiling and the shaft of moonlight that shone through the gap in the curtains over my window. I tossed and turned, making my sheets into a huge tangled mess, and finally left my bed in frustration and paced around in my room. I have ADHD to thank for that. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what strategies I used, I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think of was Hylla's question. _"Do you want to leave Puerto Rico?" "Do you want to leave Puerto Rico?" _The question repeated itself in my mind like a clock ticking. I asked myself the same thing. Do I want to leave Puerto Rico? If what Hylla told me was true and America would be safer for us, then I would be willing to go. Regardless of my decision, Hylla would be going. I didn't really want to be left here with a father who has temper and drinking management problems. Contrary to what she said about my friends, I wasn't actually that close with them. They always mumbled something about me being too anti-social. Well I couldn't help that could I? Anyone would be anti-social if they grew up with a drunk father and only a sister to keep company. ADHD and dyslexia also played a part in our friendships.

After thinking it through many, many times, it didn't seem like I had any problems. If I don't have any issues about leaving Puerto Rico, then why am I still thinking about it? Why can't I get to sleep either? Why are my thoughts and emotions so tangled up?

I wanted to yell out loud in frustration. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to throw something._ I just want to let go of all my tangled emotions!_ No nine-year-old girl should have experienced as much as I did in less than two hours! This evening just drove me crazy. First, me long-awaited mother comes for a visit, only to leave soon after. Then my older sister acts strange after a talk with mother and suddenly says that our lives will get dangerous and that we need to leave Puerto Rico. More secrets just built themselves up in a small cube around me, suffocating me, until I could hardly breathe. Is it so hard to get SOME ANSWERS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

After a long time (I was pretty sure that it was the early hours of the following day already), I finally flopped back onto my bed. The adrenaline had finally left me, leaving behind a very strong sense of exhaustion. It was in this mood that I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. But luck was not with me tonight as my dream was just pure weird….

* * *

_When I opened my eyes again, I seemed to be in a room of some sorts. Actually, room wasn't exactly the best word. The place was huge, almost endless. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. There were twelve large thrones, each around the size of a small house, and they were arranged in an inverted U shape. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit, right in the middle of the thrones. The room was empty part from the figure standing in the centre, next to the fire. The figure seemed to be saying something, but I was too far to hear or see who it was._

_So many thoughts were racing inside my head. Why are there thrones here? What are they for? Who or what can be that big to sit on them? Curiously and nervously, I took a step forward towards the mysterious figure. A startled yelp came from me as I looked down at my body. It was still my body alright. I felt the same as usual. But the only difference was the fact that I seemed to be made out of mist. To my utter amazement, my body actually followed my command. Usually in dreams, you have no control over your body. The figure didn't seem to have heard my exclamation. Anyway, I was getting closer to the figure. From this distance, I could see that it was female. A couple steps later, I could see her face. I stopped dead in my tracks when I recognised the face. After all, who wouldn't recognise someone when they've just seen the face hours ago? It was my mother, Bellona._

'_What is my mother doing here? Wait. Is this America then?' I thought. I walked closer until I was about a metre away from her face. Bellona didn't give a glance in my direction. She was staring into the distance. It seemed like she couldn't see or hear me. I was pretty much a ghost. _

"_Reyna. Hylla. My children," I jumped when I heard her mention our names. Her voice held pity and sadness in it. She seemed to care a lot about us. "You have such a difficult journey ahead of you. Both of you. I wish that I could help more, but unfortunately, Jupiter forbids direct interference and contact after that prophecy... I already risked it by going to see both of you in person. Hylla, I know that you want Reyna to be safe. Believe me. I want both of you to be safe as well and I know that Puerto Rico isn't going to be the right place for you anymore. Despite the fact America…is not the best either, it is the safest for now. I know of a place where the two of you will be safe for a while. I do not like it, but if it keeps you two safer for longer and delays your actual trip, then I willing for you to go there."_

_This was very creepy and weird. Your own mother is talking about you and your sister and you are directly in front of her, but she cannot see or hear you. Also, she is muttering random things that you do not even understand. Who wouldn't find it strange and slightly spooky?_

"_I had Trivia help me with this," Bellona continued. "The boat is now charmed to go to CC's. Both of you should be safe there – no monsters should reach you. I cannot say for how long though. This is the most that I can do for you, my children," she finished._

_As soon as she said those words, the room started to fade. I wanted to ask Bellona so many questions, but my mouth wouldn't work. Where is CC's? What monsters? But it was too late. The room faded to black…_

* * *

My eyelids snapped open. The dream seemed so real. It seemed like I was right there, listening to Bellona. No dream has ever done that before. It also didn't really help my confusion about what was going on. I just had more questions. But at least, the dream did answer one question. Hylla's question. If Bellona says that it will be safer for us at CC's (wherever and whatever that is), I will leave Puerto Rico for it. I didn't want to get my life into unnecessary danger.

As I made up my mind, I fully realised how much Hylla and Bellona both cared for me. It made me want to make sure that I can repay them in some way in the future. As I closed my eyes again, I whispered eight life-changing words into the darkness.

"I will leave Puerto Rico with you, Hylla."

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_


	5. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**AN: ****There are English translations for the Spanish words at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Escape**

I woke up the next morning feeling as if a truck ran over my mind during the night and missed my body entirely. It was a strange experience. Every single bone, muscle, tendon; everything in my body felt refreshed. My mind, however, was a different matter. It was still abuzz with all my memories and questions from last night. I groaned as I remembered everything that had happened. I still had so many questions waiting to be answered. It was times like this that I cursed my curiosity; I wanted to know much more than I needed to. Out of all of those hours of confusion, I only had one clear answer: I will leave Puerto Rico with Hylla for America. Even that decision was all thanks to my dream last night.

My dream. What on earth was that? I couldn't keep it out of my mind; everything that I saw kept on replaying over and over again. It seemed so real, _too_ real. Dreams have never felt so real before - I could even move to my own command. It was just like real life. Naturally, this just made me think. Did the dream happen as I dreamt it? Or did it happen in the past? Or was it the future? Was it a warning? I groaned again. In less than 24 hours, so much happened to me, so much _changed_. I released a huge sigh. Sometimes, thinking about things too closely is not the best thing to do. Obviously, I don't seem to follow that advice much.

I realised that I should probably tell Hylla my decision. Suddenly, the silence of the house seemed to overwhelm me. What time was it? The sky was already bright – I could see that much through the gap in my curtains. I took a glance at the clock. 6:00am. Why was it so early? I've practically never woken up this early before. For the third time in less than fifteen minutes, I groaned. Luck was just not on my side today, was it?

Just then, in the eerie silence of the apartment, I heard movement. It was coming from the direction of the room next to mine: Hylla's room. _What is she doing so early in the morning? _I wondered. If she was up already, then I should tell her my decision now. Shivering (San Juan at 6 in the morning is not very warm), I got up and walked to her room, still in my pyjamas.

"Hylla?" I whispered at her door. "Are you up?" The movement inside stopped momentarily, plunging the apartment into silence once more.

"Yes. Come in," came the muffled answer. What was she doing that made her unable to open the door?

Cautiously, I opened the door. Hylla's usually miraculously clean room had clothes, toiletries, food and water haphazardly thrown everywhere. In the middle of her bed were two parchment coloured letters, a small silver ring and large duffle bag. _Duffle bag? _Inside it, I could already see clothes and other things. Hylla herself was kneeling on the ground next to the bag, packing things into it and organising it.

It probably was because it was 6 o'clock in the morning and my brain wasn't working properly, but the duffle bag took me a few moments to figure out.

"…What…you're leaving today?" I managed to gasp out, after my initial shock of seeing her pack for the journey.

"Yes. The earlier I leave, the better. Even then, I would not be leaving until noon. I will not be going to school today but I do need to send this letter off," Hylla responded, not even glancing at me. I scanned the room for the letter she was talking about, and noticed it on her desk. On the front, it said _Para el director_**(1)**. To explain our sudden disappearance from school, I suppose. What did she write in it and how did she manage to get _padre_**(2)**to sign it? There goes my curiosity again. "But before I leave to send the letter off, I need your answer. Are you coming with me or not?"

I nodded mutely. I was still surprised that we were leaving today. Hylla seemed to notice my silence and turned around and looked at me for the first time this morning. She face was impassive; there was almost no emotion. That soon turned into concern and shock as she took me in, pyjamas and everything else.

"Reyna! You must be freezing! Go put on some clothes," she exclaimed. I started to protest but stopped when I saw her eyes narrow at me. I was fine, absolutely fine. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you? You have bags under your eyes," she explained at my look of confusion. I have bags? It was only a couple of hours less..."Go back to bed. I'll wake you up later. No buts," she concluded that with an older sister look that meant _'you need to follow my orders.'_ Hylla…I think it's an older sibling thing…

Luckily for her today, I didn't complain. In fact, I was relieved. What I needed and wanted now was sleep. After last night….Well, I can worry about everything else later. After my beauty sleep….

* * *

To my absolute relief, I had no more strange dreams. Heavens knows if I can handle any more! Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and dressed. When I got to the dining room, I found Hylla sitting there, eating. Breakfast? Probably. It wasn't that late in the day yet. I could tell by the temperature of the room.

"Everything went fine?" I asked as I sat down. She probably sent the letter when I was asleep.

"Yeah. Father didn't suspect a thing when I got him to sign the note," Hylla answered. She stared into space for a while. I wondered what she was thinking about.

"We will leave in a couple of hours," she suddenly announced.

I choked on my mouthful. A couple of hours? Reaching over, Hylla patted me on the back as she explained. "It's a fairly quick journey from here to the docks. If anyone asks where we are going, I'll think of something. Therefore, by the time that we usually arrive home after school, we should be sailing somewhere towards America and _padre_**(2)** won't realise that we are gone, as he is drunk. Yes. This will work out perfectly," she concluded satisfactorily.

I wasn't sure who she was reassuring, herself or me. I wasn't really surprised when she said "to the docks". It was pretty obvious. From Puerto Rico to America, the only methods of travel are airplanes and boats. Airplanes were pretty much out. Two young girls, not even in their teenage years, getting on a plane to America with no adult company is pretty suspicious. Boats should be slightly better. I just had no idea how we would navigate our way to America. As far as I'm concerned, neither Hylla nor I knew how to sail a boat. Suddenly, I remembered Bellona's words from my dream "_The boat is now charmed to go to CC's"_. I prayed to whatever divine being that there existed to make out travel to CC's safe. I wondered if I should tell Hylla about my dream. She answered that question for me by asking why I was up so late last night. She could hear me through the wall. (Hylla, herself, was typing up the letter to the headmaster. Dyslexia did mean that simple things like that took much longer to do.) This left me with two choices: to lie and say nothing important happened, or tell her the truth. I think it will be better if I told her. She might understand what was going on.

Throughout my whole story, Hylla didn't interrupt once. She was so still that she could have been a statue if it wasn't for her startled reaction when I got to the part about Bellona talking about us. I think she wasn't expecting Bellona either. Then, she stared at me with such intensity that I started to feel uncomfortable.

There was utter silence after my story. The only sound was the clock ticking and our breathing. I looked at Hylla (I was staring at the wall above her head before). She seemed to be thinking of lots of things at once. Finally, she spoke and broke the silence.

"Interesting… I don't know what that was about. But I do know that it is even more important for us to leave as soon as possible."

Silence covered us once more as we ate. When I finished, I excused myself from the table and told Hylla that I was going to pack. I don't think Hylla noticed. She seemed to be busily staring into space.

As I started to pack my things into a duffle bag and a backpack, like Hylla, it became obvious that I didn't really have many things that were of importance to me. Clothes. Toiletries. Those were the essential things that were needed on a trip. I didn't know how long it would take us to get to CC's so I put some food and water in as well. Food as in packets of chips and biscuits. I looked around my room to see what else I had missed. I found nothing. Nothing else worth bringing with me. My room was so plain. White walls. White ceiling. A bed. A bedside table. A desk. A window. There wasn't even a bookshelf. I didn't really have any novels since I didn't really read. That was one of the disadvantages of dyslexia. This was all so different from my 'not-very-close' friend's rooms which were decorated with their favourite movies, toys, etc. Well, they say it is. I don't really know as I have never been to one of them. If there is anything that I am looking forward to in America, is that I will not be so lonely and that I can have close friends that I actually will have fun with.

As I looked around at my room, I wasn't sure if I was feeling sad, that I was leaving the only home that I have known, or happy that I will finally be free of my father. Part of me was filled with excitement at the adventure that was waiting me. I have never been outside San Juan before, let alone Puerto Rico. Ever since I found out that my mother came from America, I have been wondering what America is like. Finally, I get to fulfil that wish. On the other hand, I was kind of afraid of leaving. I will be entering a completely different world with different customs and celebrations. I would be a stranger and only Hylla would know what I would be feeling like. However, I think that the excitement part of me was stronger because I couldn't wait to leave.

Soon, too soon, Hylla called me to get ready to leave. Taking one last look around my room, I shut the door behind me.

"Ready to go?" Hylla asked as I reached her. She had the same luggage as me. At the moment, though, she was busy writing something on a sheet of paper.

"For father," she explained at my unasked question. "Here. Read it. You need to sign it was well."

On the sheet, it said:

_Con el padre_

_No mire para nosotros. Hemos ido a cumplir con nuestra herencia._

_Desde Hylla y…_**(2)**

"Heritage?" I asked, my curiosity sparked again, as I signed (well, I don't have a signature so I just wrote my name) the page.

"Later. Not now," Hylla responded as she folded the paper, wrote '_Con el padre_**(3)**' on top and placed it next to his car keys where he was sure to see it.

"Got everything?" she asked again, looking at me directly in the eyes.

I could only nod mutely. This was it. The time for us to leave for America finally came. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach from excitement and nervousness. I cast one final look at the small apartment, the only place I've known since birth. Bu when Hylla and I walked out and shut the door behind us, I didn't look back. I didn't even feel a sense of sadness and regret. All I could feel was excitement. Finally! America, here we come!

* * *

We kept to the side streets and the shadows. To any observing person, we would have been immensely suspicious. After all, how many times do you see a thirteen and nine-year-old girls with backpacks and duffle bags walking in the shadows of the side streets in the middle of the day when they should have been at school? Luckily for us, no one noticed (or they noticed us and didn't bother raising the alarm that two girls may be running away from home). So, our journey to the docks was uneventful. Until I saw the shadow.

I couple of blocks away from our apartment and about half-way to the docks, I noticed it. It seemed to be the shadow of a bull-like figure. Naturally, I turned around to have a look. What I saw made my blood drain out of my face and freeze. There at the end of the street was the same half-bull creature that I saw that day. This time, however, it didn't disappear; it remained there. I could finally have a close look at it. I regretted my decision immediately.

It was more than two metres tall, with arms and legs that had bulging biceps and triceps. It wore no clothes except underwear. Coarse brown hair started at about its belly button and got thicker as it reached its shoulders. Its neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to its enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns - enormous black-and-white horns with points that could easily poke through anything.

Again, like last time, no one noticed it. How no one gives a creature like that a glance is beyond me. It seemed like I was the only one who could see it, possibly Hylla as well. By now, Hylla had realised that I wasn't directly behind her, and that I was some metres behind, staring at the thing at the end of the street. I glanced at her and saw her follow my line of sight. Her reaction was immediate.

"Oh my god. She's right…" Hylla trailed off, while her face was a mask of shock and drained of colour. She muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't hear her. The only word that I caught was 'monsters'. So my guesses were right. It was a monster. Knowing this, I realised that I had seen this monster before. Other than on the streets of course. I think it might have been from a history textbook. I remember a hazy image of a bull and a maze. Was that it? Who knows? I'm probably wrong. After all, mythology cannot be real, can it? But then what was it?

A new question popped into my head. If it really was a monster, then how do we get rid of it? Throw something at it and hope it'll go away? It's a really weird method that probably wouldn't work, but it was all we had. I noticed a nice, fist-sized rock nearby, picked it up and hurled it at it. It cluttered to a stop at its feet.

To everyone else who couldn't see the monster, the sight would have been hilarious and very, very strange. Two young girls staring shocked at something and the younger one picks up a rock and throws at nothing. Weird, I know. However, I didn't expect its reaction. Actually, the rock may have caught its attention and announced that we were here, that is, if it didn't see us already. Oops then. But it couldn't just go away and stop freaking us out. _No._ It just had to roar angrily and start charging in our direction.

"Run!" Hylla shouted, running over to grab me by the arm. It was enough to jolt me awake.

Now. Let me tell you something. It is not the easiest task on Earth to be carrying a duffle bag and a backpack on your back while being chased by a two metre tall monster and trying to run as fast as you could. With every step I took, my backpack moved uncomfortably against my back and my duffle bag knocked against my leg. I was not surprised if I woke up with bruises all over my body tomorrow. If there was a tomorrow.

It suddenly came into light that what Hylla said was true. We could very easily die at the hands of these monsters that I don't even know, why or how they are following us and us only. That fuelled my determination. I wasn't going to die at the hands of something that I didn't even know what it was or so close to freedom and adventure. That was not going to happen.

So, we ran. We ran and ran. My lungs felt like they were going to burst and my legs wanted to drop off from exhaustion. My breaths came in and out in huge gasps of air. My joggers were thudding on the pavement. Throwing a glance behind me, a small shriek fell from my mouth. We were losing what head start we had. It was gaining on us. To make things worse, he had an evil look on his face and was rubbing his hands together. In delight? Anticipation? I didn't really want to know.

Almost there! I told myself. It was true. We were almost at the docks. I looked back again and wanted to bolt in terror. It was so close that I could see its black eyes glowing with hate. It reeked like rotten meat. It lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my back. My legs seemed to be stuck. I wanted to yell at them to move. A scream pierced the air. In some distant corner of my mind, my brain registered that it was my scream. But all I could hear was the thudding of my heart, echoing throughout my body.

"REYNA!" Hylla screamed from somewhere to my left.

I wanted to move, to run to her. But I couldn't. I was frozen in place. Someone gripped my arm and dragged me uncomfortably into a side alley, out of the way of the monster which charged right past where I think I was a second ago.

"RUN, REYNA, RUN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! RUN!" Hylla shouted in my ear. I was jostled back to life by her shout. I saw that the alley led directly to the docks. A short cut. The run started again. My heart continued thumping and my legs moved as fast as they could. My muscles were burning and crying for a rest.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, we skidded to stop at the docks. The monster was nowhere in sight. In front of us were heaps of boats; from sailing boats to speed boats. They were all neatly moored at piers. A sense of despair consumed me. How were we supposed to find our vessel in all this?

Hylla seemed to notice my dismay for she said to look for a sailing boat with a sword-and-torch design on it. What? How? Just as I thought the monster had gone and left us alone, its roar echoed down the docks, followed by the monster itself. It didn't seem to notice us yet.

"QUICK REYNA!" Hylla shouted, desperation leaking into her voice.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I shouted back in the same tone.

Hylla swore and dug around in her backpack for something. The monster was charging in our direction. Our shouts probably alerted it to our position. It was only a matter of time before it reached us.

"HERE!" Hylla chucked me a silver ring with the mentioned design etched onto it. I somehow miraculously caught it with one hand. As soon as my fingers made contact with it, I found our boat. All the boats around me seemed to vanish, leaving just that boat. It was at the end of the furthest pier.

"AT THE END OF THAT PIER!" I shouted to Hylla, pointing in that direction.

She nodded and we sprinted down towards it. Unfortunately for us, the monster followed us. After what seemed like years, we finally made it to the boat. It was a sailing boat.

"GET IN!" Hylla yelled, gesturing madly at it.

I threw my duffle bag into the boat as Hylla bent down and put hers on the ground to help me in. Just as I got in, the monster arrived at the end of our pier. Hylla threw an unreadable look at it and jumped into the boat.

"CUT THE ROPE! WE NEED TO LEAVE **NOW!**" Hylla yelled.

"WHAT? HOW? AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR BAG? WE WON'T BE ABLE TO REACH IT IF WE LEAVE," I protested.

"DOESN'T MATTER. IT'S JUST CLOTHES AND THINGS. NOT AS IMPORTANT AS OUR LIVES. JUST CUT THE ROPE, _**NOW!**_" she yelled back.

I had no choice but to quickly reach over to the rope to untie it. As if by magic, the moment I touched the rope, it came undone and the boat started drifting away from the pier. The monster roared angrily as it watched us leave. In anger, it kicked Hylla's bag into the water. Well…

As we drifted further and further away from the harbour, I finally got time to catch my breath, recover and rest. I passed the water around. After a long silence, Hylla spoke. Her voice sounded hoarse from all that shouting.

"See? That is what would happen to us every day if we stayed. Being chased by a monster," I shuddered at the thought of doing that every day. "I wonder why…" Hylla trailed off thinking about something. "Anyway, you can keep the ring. Bellona said it was for you."

The ring! In all the mayhem of leaving, I didn't realise that I was still clutching the ring tightly in my fist. I opened my hand to look at it. It was like any other ring. The only difference was the sword-and torch design etched onto it. I wondered why Bellona would have such a ring and why would she give it to me. I slipped it onto my third finger on my right hand.

"So…" I finally found the energy to speak. "This is it. Our future in America is waiting for us right now."

Hylla could only nod as she stared into the horizon.

We drifted out of San Juan, out of Puerto Rico, into the sea and closer to America in silence. I don't think any of us have any energy left to say much more, after that crazy run. Puerto Rico became smaller and smaller. I got closer and closer to making a decision.

From now on, I will be starting a new life. A new life filled with unknown events and dangers. I do not know if I will be happy or not. I can only wait and see. Seeing as I'm starting a new life, it is only fitting that I become a new person. From now on, I will not be a scared and childish girl. I will be determined and strong. I cannot afford to lose Hylla as we lost that bag. She is all I have left now.

As Puerto Rico remained as a tiny dot on the horizon, I came to my decision. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was a young girl from Puerto Rico that I have left behind. From now on, I will be known as Reyna.

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: The English translations**

**(1) To the headmaster**

**(2) father**

**(3) To father,**

**Do not look for us. We have gone to fulfil our heritage.**

**From Hylla and …**

**(4) To father**


	6. The Boat Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Boat Trip**

It's been a while since we got on this boat and escaped our near-death encounter with a monster. Somehow, the boat has been moving on its own once. None of us knew how to sail a boat but even if we did, there wouldn't be any spot for us to steer the boat from. That's right. There was no steering wheel on the boat. Since everything has calmed down after that scary experience, I've actually had time to explore the boat. It looked like any other sailing boat, with two white triangular sails on a mast that has to be at least eight metres tall. The hull was white with a single brown stripe about half a metre from the top edge. On the boat, it was pretty simple. There were two benches, one on either side. Everything was made out of wood. Of course, on the starboard at the bow, was the sword-and-torch design that mirrored the one on my ring. The symbol that told us that this was the boat that we were looking for.

Puerto Rico has disappeared long ago into the horizon, leaving nothing but blue-green ocean. I was awed by the sight. Who wouldn't be if this was the first time that they have seen the ocean before? It was very pretty. The afternoon sun shone down on the waves, making them sparkle and glitter. Every single shade of blue and green that existed could be seen; sapphire, aquamarine, emerald, grass green, sky blue. They were all there. It was like a giant shimmering jewel. I was so glad that I don't get seasick and could actually enjoy this sight.

Meanwhile, Hylla has been leaning against the railing, staring into the horizon. She's been there practically the whole time since we've left. If it wasn't for her occasional movements, I would have thought that she wasn't there at all. I wondered what she was thinking about. Suddenly, she spoke, startling me out of my admiring.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing into the distance. I noticed that she had binoculars against her eyes.

I followed her finger. It was kinda hard to see what she was pointing at. After all, I didn't have binoculars. It was then that I noticed that the sky was overcast and the air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. When I squinted really hard, I could just make out a couple of dark fuzzy splotches in the distance. If I'm not wrong, we were heading straight in that direction.

"I don't know," I replied. "We're kinda….far from it. Maybe we can see what it is when we get closer."

Hylla nodded and continued to stare at the splotches through the binoculars. This time, I did the same with my own binoculars (after upturning everything in my bag to find them).

After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least thirty metres tall. About eight hundred metres south of that, the other patch of darkness revealed itself to be a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass. Around two kilometres to the east of the island with cliffs, two big rocks jutted out of the sea.

"Hurricane?" I asked, referring to the storm. My face was already paling. We barely escaped one danger only to enter another. Our luck… But then, the island and the two tall rocks looked pretty harmless.

"I don't know," Hylla muttered, still staring in that direction. "I have no idea."

The next few moments were tense. As we got closer to the storm, the sound got louder and louder – a horrible sound like a huge toilet flushing. The boat shuddered and lurched forward and then rose in the water and got buffeted by the waves. As we got closer, I could see that is wasn't a storm or hurricane; it was a whirlpool. The diameter of the whirlpool was a least one kilometre, if not more. I think that it was this whirlpool that was creating the huge waves that hit the boat. Compared to all this, the island and the rocks looked like the best choice.

"Ummm…" I began, gulping down my fear. "Is there another way through this? I really don't want to be sucked into a whirlpool of death…" Nevertheless, I began to shake with fear. I didn't want to die today.

"We could try the rocks…"Hylla trailed off, coming over to comfort me. The moment she said that, the boat turned direction and aimed for the two tall rocks. Did it just follow Hylla's suggestion by itself? Before the boat had turned direction, we were directly in the path of the whirlpool. The cliffs were about a hundred metres to our left.

A couple hundred metres away from the whirlpool, the sea had calmed down slightly and I finally get go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding and found my voice to speak.

"What was that? How did a giant whirlpool just appear out of nowhere?" I asked, slightly breathless, as if I had just ran a kilometre.

"I don't….I don't know," stuttered Hylla. I have never seen her so unsure of something before. She was always the person whom I could rely on to have all the answers and information. I started to feel very, very scared. What is going on? Where are we? Why are there whirlpools and cliffs and rocks in the middle of the big, wide ocean?

Suddenly, a flash of black caught my eye. Putting all my concentration into it, I squinted in the direction of the flash. I think it was coming from the tall cliffs. Another flash happened kilometres away from us. I still couldn't tell what is was, but I could see what had happened. On the boat infront of us (When did a boat appear? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't there a minute ago… My day is turning crazy…), there were two pairs of boots left on deck. My brain struggled to process what I just saw and accept the conclusion that I just made. Did….did the flash of colour just remove the person from the deck?

"Um…Hylla? I think it will be a good idea if we….avoid the cliffs. I think that there is something up there that eats… or takes… people…" I nervously stated, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Why does this place look so….normal and harmless from the outside, and then turn into a nightmare once we get close?

Since it happened before, I wasn't really surprised that the boat followed what I said and moved further away from the cliffs and the whirlpool and towards the two large rocks. By now, I was staring suspiciously at the rocks. So far, seemingly normal objects have turned….strange. These rocks are probably not what they seem as well….

As we neared the rocks, I could see that I was right. It appeared to me that the rocks were closing the gap between them – getting closer and closer together. At the path it was going on, the two rocks would soon clash and crush whatever happens to pass through it. And guess what is going to pass through the rocks next?

"Um… do you see what I see? I think it will be better if we avoided the rocks as well….." I proposed to Hylla. There was no response. I spun around to face her. "Hylla?"

My sister was staring at the rocks and looking between them and the cliffs and whirlpool with a frown on her face. Her head was turning back and forth between the two, making her long braid whip around and almost wack me in the face. She seemed to be closely thinking about something.

"Hylla?" I repeated, waving my hand infront of her face to catch her attention. It seemed to do the trick as she startled from her thinking. Even then….she still seemed to be in a daze.

"We need to go through them. The rocks. It's our only way through," she replied, still staring at them.

"WHAT!?" I yelped, my voice several octaves higher than usual. "Are you crazy? Do you see what they are doing? THEY WILL CRUSH US!" I exclaimed. What was Hylla thinking? Did she want to kill us all?

"No. I think I know a way. And after what Bellona said about this boat… I think we can make it," Hylla answered, her obsidian eyes narrowed at the rocks.

I froze. There it was again. Something that Hylla knew and I didn't know. I thought that I would have seen the last of these secrets, but apparently not. What does this boat have to do with Bellona? I looked down at the ring on my right hand. It was from Bellona wasn't it? And it helped us find the boat. I'm starting to think that there are bigger forces at work. Things that we believe cannot happen. The supernatural and mythical.

I had no choice but to believe that she was right and trust her that we could get though safely. I started shaking with fear as we neared the rocks.

_One hundred metres…. _

_Fifty metres… _

_Twenty five metres… _

_Ten metres… _

_One metre… _

"Hylla?" my voice rose several more decibels as we entered the shadow of the rocks. The rocks themselves were like any other rock. Moss and fungi covered some areas, weathered and dirty in others. I ran over to Hylla and grabbed the edge of her shirt, tightly. I hated myself right now. I hated showing weakness. Suddenly, something flew over my head and straight towards the rocks. My frantic eyes followed the blur. It was a pigeon. It slipped through the rocks at the last moment, leaving the rocks to clash together at nothing but a long tail feather. Before I could fully process what just happened, Hylla shouted "Forward!" at the top of her voice. Who was she shouting at? The next motion answered my question. The boat lurched forward, throwing me face-plant onto the floor and almost dragging Hylla down with me. A large shadow passed over me, causing me to look up. My voice caught in my throat. I wanted to scream in terror but I couldn't. All that came out was a strangled yelp. The rocks were closing together and we were in the very middle!

My whole body shook with fright and my hands were clutched so tightly into a fist that my knuckles were white and my nails were digging painfully into my palms. But regardless of how much danger we were in, my eyes refused to leave the bulky shapes of the rocks. I watched as the tips clashed together with a clang. I watched the top section clash together. I was about to die and all I could look at, were the two giant rocks above me.

A loud screech brought me out of my staring. It was then that I realised that I was staring at an orangey, pinkish, purplish and bluish sky. The sight was so pretty that I momentarily forgot about all that just occurred. Looking around me, I could see nothing but a navy blue sea. There were no huge, moss-covered rocks in sight; no giant people-taking cliffs; and no crazy whirlpool-storms. The sea was calm and peaceful again, just like what it was before. _The calm before the storm… _All that happened previously could have been a dream if it wasn't for the stern – or what was left of it. Where the stern used to be, there were now large, jagged splinters of wood. The boat now had a gaping hole where it used to be closed up. The polished painted wood of both sides were scraped and scratched. Luckily, we got through the rocks (Were they even there? Or was it just my imagination going crazy? I'm pretty sure that I did not dream of that) before they got too close together and knocked the mast over. The pigeon which flew in between before us also vanished. It was like nothing ever happened.

"Whoa. It's so late already…." Hylla suddenly commented. Startled, I looked around, my brain just registering the multi-coloured sky as sunset.

She was right. We had spent so long sailing on the ocean that the sun had almost already set, casting a warm glow across the ocean. I suddenly remembered the last sunset that I had seen – it was yesterday, just before my life turned upside down. It was quite startling to think that in 24 hours, Hylla and I had met our mother, ran away from a monster, left Puerto Rico and almost died between two clashing rocks. My boring and simple life suddenly became more complicated and dangerous and full of unknowns.

I wanted so desperately to ask Hylla what just happened, what was going on, where are we, who gave us the boat…. My list of questions went on and on. I was pretty sure that if I opened my mouth, a flood of questions would exit and I would not be able to stop them. Hylla's expression prevented me from asking anything. Her forehead was creased she had a frown on her face. She had the look that I had seen so many times before – do not disturb me. My questions were going to have to wait.

Out of pure boredom a while later, I picked my binoculars from where they had fallen. It was practically hopeless. I couldn't see anything. The sun had set completely, leaving everything pitch black. A glint of light pierced the darkness, almost blinding my eyes. Carefully, I looked at the spot of light again. I couldn't tell what it was but where there's light, there's civilisation, right? It was time for me to test the boat's responsiveness.

"Aim for the light," I commanded. I felt stupid talking to a boat. Nevertheless, a thrill ran through my body as the boat responded, turning towards the source of light. It was very…interesting as to how the boat answered to our voices. Again, I had my suspicions of greater powers at work. The world that we have entered was different to the world we used to live in. This one was full of things from the stories that my teacher taught us briefly: the myths and legends of the ancient world.

As we neared the light, it started to form shapes and details. There was so much light that everything seemed as if it was during day time. No wonder why I could see it from such a large distance away. It was an island with a small mountain in the centre, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbour filled with a strange assortment of boats, from tallships to rafts to battleships. There were shadows of people moving all over the island. Everything was bathed in light. It looked like a tropical paradise.

"What is this place?" Hylla said in an awed voice, moving over to stand next to me. I was in a similar state of mind. This was the first place that we come across after leaving Puerto Rico and it was…._awesome_.

A bump brought us out of our observations. The boat had bumped with a pier at the end of the harbour. That left us with two choices: stay on the boat with not much supplies left and a hard night ahead; or leave the boat and enter the island, even though we didn't know if there were any monsters or any other strange things on the island.

Hylla and I picked up our backpacks and my duffle bag. Our eyes met and we shrugged at the same time. We have nothing to lose by stopping at a strange island right? Plus, it's not like we were going to stay there for the rest of our lives, right?

"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard, startling both of us. She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock and gave us a dazzling smile.

"Welcome to C.C's Spa and Resort! I can see that this is your first time here…" she trailed off as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "…however, it is getting quite late so I'll show you to your new rooms for your stay here, and I will resume the tour tomorrow morning – after some tidying up of course." She said all of that in one quick breath, dazzling smile never wavering.

Again, Hylla and I shrugged. This place seemed harmless enough. I didn't know what Hylla was thinking, but I was happy to get somewhere, an actual room, to rest and sleep. That's all I can think about right now. I was tired and still kind of shocked from the day's events. So when we finally reached our rooms, I glanced around, zoomed in on a large soft-looking bed, collapsed onto it immediately and fell into a deep sleep….

_When I opened my eyes again, I immediately knew where I was. I was in the massive room where Bellona was talking to herself about us the last night. Everything was the same – the thrones and fireplace were still there. This time, I wasn't surprised to find someone else in the room with me. There, standing where she was last standing, was Bellona. But this time, she only said four words: "They're safe. For now."_

_**Review, favourite and follow! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: My best friend, PercicoAnatle, has been nagging me for this chapter for a long time now. School, a new fandom called ATLA &amp; LOK... But finally it's here. So I decided to publish this today, on her birthday. Happy birthday Yvonne! I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**


End file.
